


Sick Little Games

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick’s seeing someone else, and Damian feels neglected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Little Games

Jason was a predator, and Damian knew he was playing a dangerous game, pinned underneath his older “brother”, hissing as teeth sank into his skin, marking him with the smell of cigarettes, and booze.  
“You know I used to fuck your mother like this?” Jason asked, words slurred by alcohol where they pressed too hot, and too warm against Damian’s ear.  
“I’m going to kill you,” Damian seethed, bringing a smirk to Jason’s playful lips.  
“Aw, come on, Baby Bird,” the man crooned. “I’m just playing around.” His fingers were in a vice on Damian’s hip, making the younger Robin want to vomit.  
This was beneath him. So very far beneath him. Here he was running away from neglect, and into the arms of some drunken idiot. It was beneath him, but he was still hard at the idea of attention. Jason’s other hand came up, pinning his bicep to the hard wood as the man went back to sucking on his neck.  
Damian made a strangled noise, bracing himself against overlarge muscles as Jason’s hips rolled into his grinding their erections together through their jeans. “I used to fuck her good. Still do sometimes when she comes around, looking for a little attention.”  
Damian hissed again, feeling cornered, and imposed upon. What had he even been thinking coming here? Jason was drunk, and he was pretty sure he was lying in half eaten pizza from two weeks ago.  
“I wonder if she knows how much you’re like her. Holding onto a guy that loves you when he’s there, and then forgets you when he’s gone.” Jason bit down hard, making Damian sob, and convulse. “Running away to me when he sets his eyes on another pretty little thing. It’s Timmy isn’t it?” Jason asked, rolling his hips harder to keep Damian’s little sounds coming.  
“He’s fucking Timmy, and you won’t admit defeat to the Replacement.” Damian spat a few choice curses in the other man’s face. “So you’re playing Goldie’s own game with one of his exes to get back at him, aren’t you?”  
Damian snarled, bucking harder. He was sick of the talk, and angry with how right Jason was.  
“You want me to tell him, kiddo? You want me to break it to the big lug how fucking broken you are? So broken you come running to the other outcast of the family?”  
Damian arched up, biting Jason’s lips hard, pulling the man back down, and clawing at his scalp. “I will neuter you if you don’t do your job, Todd,” he spat.  
“I don’t take orders from no one, Baby Beast.” Jason’s hand found Damian’s forehead, slamming him back down into the floor hard enough to make him see stars. “Now you stay right there for a second.”  
Damian heard the jingling of a belt, and then felt his pants tugged down, and off over his shoes. Then Jason was over him again, weight barring back down, hot, and heavy, and stinking like prostitute.  
The lube was spit, he realized too late to really do anything about it, as Jason was already pushing into him without preparation. Damian hissed, digging his fingers into the other man’s skin. He didn’t get much time to adjust before Jason was pumping into him, pace unforgiving, words lewd.  
“I bet Dickie’s gentle with you,” Jason said, hands hard on Damian’s ass, as he lifted the boy’s hips off the floor. “Forgets that you’re al Ghul. You can fucking take it, can’t you, baby.”  
Damian whined, hands fisting in the collar of Jason’s jacket.  
“I’ll bet you even like a little pain, don’t you?” Damian moaned. “Just like your dear old mommy does. You’re a fucking hell cat trapped in this proper little prince’s body, aren’t you?” the man crooned, and Damian grit his teeth hard against an angry scream.  
Then Jason was canting his hips up, changing the angle, wrapping his cock up in big, gloved hands, and Damian was letting all those noises, and words spill over his lips. He swore, rapidly cycling through languages, as he begged for more, and Jason was laughing.  
“Good boy,” the man said, squeezing harder, and making Damian convulse, a hand braced on a large shoulder, and the other wrapped tight around a thigh to pull closer.  
“Fuck!”  
“Yeah. You like that? You like being called a ‘good boy’?” Jason asked. Damian screamed. “You really are a boy wonder.”  
“You’re fucking precious, you know that?”  
Damian whined, and Jason’s hand seized up at the base of his cock, keeping him just to the left of orgasm. He spasmed, fingers scrambling against leather, and words pleading.  
“No, no, no! Harder, Todd! Please, let me come, please!”  
“Shush,” Jason said against Damian’s ear, pumping slow.  
“Please!”  
“Dickie trained you up good, didn’t he? It’s not in your nature to beg.” Jason snapped his hips in, and Damian’s head met with the floor boards again, making another crack sound in the room.  
“Fuck!”  
“You ready, kid?” Jason asked, and Damian nodded.  
“Please! Yes, please!”  
Jason’s big hand relaxed, and Damian’s body went tight, like a live wire, and he was writhing through an orgasm, as Jason kept fucking into him. Jason was still going when Damian was finished, and spent, lying limp on the floor, and moaning lazily.  
“Good boy,” Jason hissed into Damian’s ear, slapping at his thighs. “Tighten up for me, would you?”  
Damian complied, hooking his arms limply behind Jason’s head as the man finished into him.  
“Good boy,” Jason repeated, sliding out, and pulling up his pants. “Now get the fuck out of my safe house.”


End file.
